You And Me And the Far Away Rain
by Shimegami
Summary: Kid and Crona spend an afternoon together, but the way they sped it varies. Surprisingly, rain is one of the few things Crona can deal with. Kidxmale!Crona, so that means boy-boy love.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater. If anything, it owns me.  
**Warnings**: Slight sexual references, slightly AU.

* * *

Something that had rather amazed Crona when he had first arrived at Shibusen was that it never rained there.

Oh sure, every spring there would be two or three thunderstorms that threatened to flashflood the town from nearby mountains, but it never just _rained_. Whenever he'd been allowed outside by Medusa, rain had always been his favorite thing.

It was not too bright, like the daytime sun, and it was soft and cool unlike the heat. But it also wasn't dark like the night and the accompanying terrors that he too often was the cause of. Nights meant he had to do Bad Things. But rain...he would just stand there outside, eyes closed and head upturned and letting the water fall all over him, running down his face and soaking through his clothes. He would stand there for hours if he could, but usually Ragnarok or Medusa came to yell at him sooner or later.

Strange, his friends shared that trait. The one time the thunderstorms had lightened to a mere rain and he'd tried to go stand in it, he'd been dragged back inside by a very concerned and overly worried Maka, who kept babbling about he was going to catch a cold. Crona didn't really understand that...he couldn't catch the way the air felt.

So, he could no longer stand in the rain. Not that any came here anyways. There was some today, but it was far off in the mountains, giving them the water Death City never seemed to see. And he didn't feel like trying to go to the mountains - Maka would get worried and come looking for him, and he would probably get lost and break an ankle or some stupid thing like that and then die in a flash flood from the rain he had wanted to go stand in. His life was like that, sometimes.

Sharp footsteps sounded behind him, and he smiled a little. Only one person he knew had such precise footsteps.

"Looks like the rain is going to miss us again."

Crona made an agreeing noise in his throat as Kid came to stand by the railing overlooking Death City. It was cloudy today, but none of the rain going further than those distant hills. The breeze, too, was almost chilled, something rare for this season.

"Hey, Kid..." He began, still unsure. For all these months he'd been at Shibusen, for all he and Kid had gotten so close, he still wasn't sure how to deal with asking a question. "Do you...like the rain?"

The young death god made a noise in the back of his throat, yellow eyes focused on the gray haze that meant water droplets falling from the far away clouds. "I don't like getting wet or getting rained on, but I do like simply watching it. Even if it's very disorderly, it's still calming in a way. More people die on rainy days."

Crona blinked. "That's calming for you?"

One side of the stern mouth quirked into a smirk. "I'm a shinigami. My power resonates with everything dealing with death."

"I see." That was why Crona liked Kid. He always told Crona everything if he asked. No one had ever done that before, not until Maka. And even she tended to hold things back from him, as if the wrong words or truths would cause him to collapse into an insane puppet for Ragnarok again.

He was better than that now. The truths gave him more strength.

"Do you like rain?"

He hadn't, however, expected his question to be turned on him. He fidgeted for a moment.

"Well...I don't know. It's better than hot days or cold snow...I just...really liked the feeling of standing in it. That's all. It's very calming for me too."

"I see." Kid mirrored Crona's earlier answer, and they fell into companionable silence for a while, watching the distant horizon.

Then Kid shifted, causing Crona to glance at him, which allowed the god to capture Crona's with his own. As Kid pressed him back against the railing, kisses firm and heated and hands beginning to trail, rain became the farthest thing from Crona's mind.

In fact, he didn't remember it until later, and he had a rather forcible reminder. Curled up under the covers against Kid, he had been dozing and almost really asleep when the sound caught his eyes.

It started as a clink or two, before slowly building into a patter against the windows, and Kid turned his head in surprise.

"Rain. It didn't miss us after all. How rare."

Crona's eyes were glued to the panes, watching the raindrop gather into little rivers running down the sheer glass. He could see how people found it calming, but he still itched with the want to become that glass, to let the droplets run over _him_ instead.

Kid sighed, before sitting up and grabbing for his clothes. "Come on."

He blinked. "Where...?"

The smile Kid sent his way caused his cheeks to flush slightly. "Do you want to miss this chance?" And with that the god swiftly dressed, leaving Crona to scramble back into his own clothing. Once they were both dressed, Kid grabbed Crona's hand and pulled him through the mansion and outside into the rain.

He nearly gasped as the first drops hit him - he'd nearly forgotten the true sensation outside of what his memories could create for him. Then he relaxed, face drifting into a wistful smile. He'd nearly forgotten, but it was still as wonderful as ever. He closed his eyes and simply stood there, enjoying the sensation he'd been denied for such a long time.

Then he squeaked faintly when Kid pulled him into his arms, muttering. "So messy...but it's worth seeing that smile on your face."

Crona looked up, slightly confused and prepared to apologize and drag them both inside if Kid truly hated it, but the warmth in those inhuman eyes reassured Crona, and even if that didn't, the gentle kiss he received next did. If Kid was going to have his quirks, than so could Crona, and the god could stand getting a little wet to indulge his boyfriend.

As the rain washed over both of him, cool water contrasting against the warmth of Kid pressed against his front, Crona decided that standing in the rain like this was even better. In fact, just plain rain would have something missing in it now.

The next time it rained, he'd have to make sure he was with Kid. And every time after that.

* * *


End file.
